


Summoner's Smut Tales

by LemonBeach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: A compilation of Kiran's various sexual escapades





	1. OwO

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you fellas enjoy these stories. I don't know how much time I'll be able to put into this, but I hope every story I release will be worthy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran is conflicted about Selkie. On one hand, she gives him an unimaginable hard on, on the other, she always manage to say the most awkward thing.  
Things don’t get better the day she notices his bulge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the title.  
Big shoutout for @Scrib_eyeSteak for proofreading this story

Light Invaded the room, bathing Kiran's face like a cold bucket of water. The summoner squeezed his closed eyes as his brief night of sleep came to an abrupt end by the hands of the kitsune who was currently opening all the windows in his room.

"Wakey Wakey, the sun is high!" Selkie chipped, a bright smile on her face as she ran across the room, moving from a window to the next, her tail wigglying left and right in excitement.

"Come on you big dum dum! Rise and shine!" she chipped sunnily. This was a fairly common thing to do for Selkie since she was charged by Commander Anna to be the living alarm for Kiran.

The summoner slowly emerged from his sheets- a stern, tired gaze sculpted on his face, begging for the sun to come back in a few hours. "Somebody kill me" he begged as he tried to recover from 4 hours of sleep.

He regained control of his eyes, adjusting the focus and studying the room. His place was messy, with papers scattered around his desk and on the floor. Countless different strategies planned and scrapped in the vain hope to gather more orbs to summon more heroes which may or may not be useful to the cause, which would prompt to gather more orbs to summon even more heroes. Kiran was tired of this endless cycle of gathering and losing.

His joyous stream of thoughts was interrupted by the rigid sensation he felt between his legs. Ahh, morning wood. Great.

Kiran was merely wearing his shorts under the sheets, which poorly covered his shame, and made the idea of him leaving the bed out of the question until Selkie was out of the room.

The summoner shifted his attention on the kitsune, who was opening the last window. She was leaning over the edge of the window to secure the sashes, giving him a full view of her plump rear. her fluffy tail was shaking left and right as she hummed a happy tune.

Kiran stern gaze softened as he stared at her butt, before slapping himself and coming back to his senses. His morning wood stiffened, making the summoner wince. Damnit. He was in quite an awkward situation, and Selkie’s presence wasn’t helping.

Kiran' feelings for the fox-girl were complicated. On one hand, he couldn't help but find the kitsune attractive, her body hit all the kinks he would never admit to have. That was the main reason he let her barge into his room whenever she liked. But the major con of Selkie…

"Come on, come on! Let's play a bit! You promised!" she said jumping on his bed on all fours. “Snuggle time!”

...was her rather perplexing behavior.

He never understood if the kitsune was simply a constant ball of joy and energy or just, and he didn't like to admit, a tiny, tiny, tiny, bit dumb. It could honestly be both.

Kiran shielded his face with his arms as Selkie jumped up and pinned him down. His brain was still too slow to process anything, and the sweet softness of the bed was tempting him to return to the realm of dreams. But despite his best attempts, he couldn’t ignore the kitsune presence as she shook his shoulders.

"Come on, you promised! Get out of bed!" she said pouting. Kiran realized the position he was, feeling her butt pressed against his girth. He started sweating, trying to control any impulse that could make his shaft pulse. He managed to ignore the fact that he was an inch away from her breasts, but her constant jumping up and down with her hips was a far too herculean task to accomplish.

"Wh-Why don't you go ahead? I'll dress in the meantime." Kiran said, hoping to get Selkie off his morning wood.

"Uhmmm." she said thinking, adjusting herself on top of him. The friction alone made Kiran gulp as he felt his rod being massaged by her clothed sex.

Bloody hell are you for real?!

"I mean if I leave you alone here there's the chance that you would go back to sleep." she thought aloud. “And if that happens, I’mma be in trouble with the commander.” she said pressing her rear against his squeezed cock. Kiran cursed, wondering if she was doing it on purpose.

"I promise I'll be up in 5 minutes. You can wait outside if you are not certain." Kiran said gritting his teeth. Her hips were tensing the sheets, pressing down his morning wood on his stomach and making it more visible than ever. Kiran hoped she didn't look down.

"Uhnmmm OK!" she said winking and sticking her tongue out, jumping off the bed. Kiran let out a sigh of relief, knowing the worst was gone.

Oh thank god-

"OwO?"

"What's this?" Selkie asked with a strange tone raising her eyebrows.

Kiran looked at her and followed the direction the kitsune was pointing at, and saw his morning wood throbbing, making a tent among the sheets. Selkie was looking at it curiously, a wide grin forming on her face as stalked forward like a cat ready to jump on a mouse.

Fuck

"Oh, looks like I have a new toy to play with!" Selkie said as she started crawling back into the bed.

"No you don't." replied Kiran trying to dismiss her, pushing her away as he tried to flee from the bed. If he made it to the bathroom, he would be safe. He bolted out of the bed, but sadly, Selkie grabbed him and slammed him back into the bed.

"No no no, you are not going anywhere. We are gonna play now, and you are gonna give me a lot of snuggles" said Selkie as she climbed above him, giving him her back.

"What does that even mea--GGHHH!!!!" Kiran hissed as Selkie poked his dick through his garnets. “WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING.”

"Jeez, how long haven't you wanked it, Kiran? This bwad boy seems ready to explode!" she perked.

“STOP POKING IT YOU--” Kiran was hushed by Selkie's tail covering his mouth.

"Waaaaait, is he hard because of me?" she asked peeking over her shoulder with a sly smile, freeing his mouth from her tail. Kiran grunted, sinking his head in the pillow as he started blushing.

“Whatever, do what you want.” he blushed.

“Eheheh, let’s have a look at it.” the kitsune said giggling. She licked her lips as she started stroking it with one finger, watching the trousers fold against her digit as she pressed up and down.

Her tail wiggled left and right, her hands now studying his cock shape through the fabric as they massaged its length and its balls.

"Snuggle time~." she said with a smug smile as she bent down, face to face with the object of her desire, inhaling the strong musk smell that made her jiggle with excitement.

How could this happen to me,

I made my mistakes,

Got nowhere to run

I should have just stayed home and play Call of Duty

This is so not cash money

Seike giggled as she pulled off his trousers. Kiran's cock swung up, making Selkie gasp in surprise.

"Why, I didn't know you were packing such a big load of meat! Looks yummy." Selkie said as she licked her lips.

“For the love of GOD tell me you are not gonna be like this for--”

Kiran’s words died in his mouth as Selkie started sucking on his cock, her tongue wrapping around his length as she moved her head up and down, her pace steady and constant while she hummed in delight.

The summoner leaped forward, overwhelmed by the feeling of the fox girl’s tongue-twisting around his cock, spit and pre-cum dripping down from her lips as sloppy sounds echoed in the room. Her yellow eyes were half-closed, staring at nothing while she kept sucking, feeling her lower parts getting wet.

Kiran grabbed the sheets of the bed to suppress the overwhelming pleasure as Selkie was now pushing his dick further and further inside her throat, so much that her chin was now hitting his pelvis every time she went down. Kiran felt his vision blurring as he fell back on the bed. “Oh gods..” he muttered as his hands started wandering around Selkie’s thighs.

As she kept increasing the speed, blonde chunks of hair falling on her face every time she lowered her head, she felt Kiran’s hands reach her ass and start massaging it. The kitsune moaned with his cock inside her mouth, his hands clapping her asscheeks together and brushing her clothed entrance.

Selkie spat out his cock, saliva and pre-cum drooling from her lips as she let a low howl. “Right there, Kiran!” she said waving her tail. “I want you to give me a lot of kisses there!”

Before Kiran could elaborate what Selkie was trying to say, she slammed her rear in his face, grinding her sex against his nose. “Awwwww” she moaned as she started undressing, throwing away the red vest that covered her arms, leaving her in her shoulderless white dress, before she raised up to pull down her skirt. In the brief moment of air, Kiran managed to voiced his concerns.

“Are you nuts or--” Kiran didn’t manage to finish before Selkie sat down on his face again, now her exposed sex pressing against his mouth. Kiran was irritated at first, but he decided to direct his anger towards her pussy, pushing his tongue deep inside her.

“Uwwww, I like how you lick me. Gimme tons of love.”

Selkie redirected her attention to Kiran’s cock, still up and waiting for her return. She grasped it with her hands and started jerking it off, covering it in kisses, licking it from the base to the top, before she opened her mouth and swallowed it whole.

They stood like this for a while, savouring the taste of each other’s sex as pleasure build up in their cores. Kiran became hungry for more, so he started thrusting inside her mouth, grabbing her head by the hair. The kitsune approved with a long moan as Kiran started pumping, facefucking her, the tip of his cock hitting her throat everytime he arched his back.

Not wanting to be the only one to feel good, he buried his face on her sex, trying to push his tongue as deep as he could. Selkie rolled her eyes inside her head, her mouth drooling spit as Kiran kept thrusting inside of her throat. Kiran was trying to focus on eating Selkie out, but her tail was now waving faster, almost tickling the summoner. Irritated by it, Kiran grabbed it with his free hand as pulled it away from his face.

The kitsune spat out his cock as her back bent backward “AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ~~~”

The moment he pulled her tail, Selkie screamed, her entire body shaking as her gate exploded and sprayed Kiran’s face with her juice. The kitsune was moaning loudly, her tongue out and her eyes rolled inside her head as she kept cumming on Kiran with her love.

“AWWWAWWWW PULL MY TAIL HARDER, MAKE ME CUM UNTIL I’M EMPTY” she begged.

The kitsune finally collapsed on top of him, her sex still gauging out juices, as she breathe heavily against his cock. The summoner paused and poked her with concern.

“Are--Are you ok.” asked Kiran. Selkie’s only response was to spin around and grab his shoulders, her eyes full of animal lust.

“More.” she said as she pulled out her sharp nails and ripped apart her dress, liberating her soft breasts and letting them bounce freely.

“MORE.” she commanded with a tone deadly serious. She raised her hips and loomed over his dick.

His cock entered swiftly inside of her in one go, and Selkie started riding him wildly, her hips slamming against his pelvis, the bed creaking at every pounce.

“FUCK ME HARDER!” she screamed as her nails started scraping his chest. Kiran hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, trying to handle the kitsune sudden mood change. Her inner walls squeezed him tight, overwhelming him with waves of ecstasy every time she went down on him.

“Harder! HARDER! I WANT IT MORE! HARDER!” she roared as she leaned over him and bit his neck. Kiran felt her fangs draw blood from her bite, making him wince.

"So good…" Selkie licked the blood from his wound. "I really like this new game…"

The raspiness in her voice was setting off red alerts in Kiran's head, mixed up with the numbness of frustration, tiredness and hornyness. Selkie wild fervor triggered Kiran’s animal instincts, making him pull her tail again.

Selkie squirmed, becoming docile again. Kiran took the chance and rolled her off him. “Awww nohhh! I was feeling swohhh good!” she whimpered.

“You wanna more?” said Kiran with an irritated look, as he mounted on top of her, brushing the tip of his cock against her asshole.

"OwO?"

Selkie’s eyes widened as she felt his rod probing her meat ring.

“I’ll give you more.” said Kiran low.

Selkie initial worried expression changed in a sultry one as she licked her lips. "I like how you play~~"

Kiran’s cock started entering inside her butthole, making Selkie’s face squeeze for the pain. Her nails dug deep into the summoner’s shoulders as she let out sharp breaths, feeling his cock entering further and further in her canal. Once they adjusted, Kiran didn’t take too long to start ravaging her insides, making the kitsune scream in pleasure.

“G-Gods, so big!” she said drooling. “Go harder! Go faster!” the kitsune pleaded.

Kiran complied, lifting her hips every time he thrust, her breasts bouncing wildly.

“Like that! Like that! Go harder daddy!”

“D-don’t say that!” Kiran stammered in shock, but unable to slow down.

“Uwuuu, you say that, but I feel someone’s got bigger than before…” Selkie said giggling as she fingered her pussy, feeling Kiran's cock growing bigger against her fingers.

"I don’t mind calling you that, you sure know how to make this girl squirm, Daaaaaddy…” she said with a smug expression, which only grew as she felt his cock growing even bigger.

“You talk too much.” said Kiran as he pulled her tail again, making the kitsune yelp. Kiran used the distraction to pull out and roll her around and push her down on the bed. Her face was squashed against the pillow as he grabbed her hips to nail her from behind.

He started drilling inside of her harder than ever, the bed creaking with every thrust. Selkie moaned without a care in the world. He could feel her walls squeezing around him as he stretched her insides trying to find her most sensible spot, earning particular loud screams of pleasure.

Kiran felt his climax approaching, and buried deep inside of her with a loud grunt, releasing all he had stored since he arrived in Askr. Selkie’s climax followed soon after, feeling her inside filled with his sperm.

Overwhelmed, she collapsed on the bed while he was still cumming inside her ass, his knees starting to grow weak. After a couple of minutes, Kiran managed to pull out his cock out of her rear, a loud pop echoed in the room as Selkie squirmed feeling his cum dripping down her asshole.

“Fuck, that was nice.” Kiran breathed for air as he fell on the bed at Selkie's side. Both were drenched in sweat and out of air.

“Yes, it was.” Selkie said hugging him. “Uhmmm, I wanna do it again--”

Kiran could help but stare at her, a mixture of surprise, hornyness and disbelief clashed in his head, making his expression unreadable.

“Seriously?" asked Kiran.

"Pretty please?" she asked waving her tail, her fingers wrapping around his dick.

"Sigh, fine."

"Yeee!" Selkie said as she jumped on top of him. Kiran however grabbed her tail immediately.

"Don't get used to this, you got that?"

"Ok!" she said with a wink.

\---

“Aha! Kyah! Uhmmm!”

The table creaked everytime she slammed her body against his dick, while he was holding her hips.

The following weeks Selkie ignored Kiran’s order, dragging him for a quick session whenever she wanted. Kiran seemed irritated about it at first, but he still complied in the end.

"Fuck! Fuck~ Fuck!" the kitsune squealed everytime his cock hit her insides. Kiran leaned his head back, his body already laid down the table as the fox girl rode him giving him her back.

"It's coming! It's COM--AAAAAAHHH!!" Selkie moaned as she squirted, her walls crushing Kiran's member and driving him off the edge. Selkie fainted on top of him, her core dripping his semen. Kiran's fingers followed her curves, until they were brushing against her clitoris.

"Ghhn--W-wait I just came, if you touch there I'll squeal!"

"I want to make you squeal." Kiran said as he massaged her clitoris between her fingers. Selkie panted and moaned, rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue while another orgasm rippled across her body under the heavy fingering.

\---

“Slurph, Slurph.”

The fresh breeze of wind that caressed the high walls of the castle were gently blowing on Kiran’s face. On his waist level instead, Selkie was blowing him off to a much faster pace.

Shielded from unwanted visitors in a blind spot behind one of the walls, the Kitsune was sucking him on her knees while playing with herself, digging her fingers inside her pussy at the same time she pushed his cock inside her throat. Her fine work was rewarded the attempts of Kiran suppressing his moans.

“Hrrnn--!”

When he finally reached his climax, he pulled out, stroking his member with vigor, ready to fire his shoots, welcomed by Selkie’s open mouth. She stood with her eyes closed, barely flinching as copious amounts of semen landed on her face covering it in white, a soft howl escaping her lips as she felt it dripping down her chin and her neck.

“Mhmmm.” she moaned licking her lips to capture as much as possible, savouring the taste. “You are gonna gimme more of that later…” she smiled with predatory lust.

\----

“YES! YES! YESYESYESSSSS! GO HARDER!”

In the middle of the forest, out of reach of indiscreet ears, Kiran was able to go all out on Selkie. He celebrated by lifting her up by her legs and locking his arms behind her head, filling her inside with maximum force. Selkie responded to the brutal treatment with joyous moans, sticking her tongue out as saliva and juices dripped from both of her mouths.

“Y-you are s-so! Ugh! Oh! Much much r-rougher thaaaaaaahhhn usu-ah!-al! Did you--oh gods YES--D-Did you wanted to--oooohhhhhh-- mate so badly?” she asked trying to keep her thoughts coherent.

“How could I not? After you showed me you weren’t wearing panties, I couldn’t think of anything else!” he said grunting. He tightened his grip on her as he increased his speed, his thrusting almost a blur as juices and cum kept dripping down from her snatch. Selkie could feel his hands pushing the back of her head as he buried deep inside of her.

“It’s--It’s because I-I-I oh gods!!! I want you to fuck me anywhere anytime!” she screamed in delight. “I wanna feel that cock thrusting inside me -Ohhhhh- all the time!”

“Careful what you wish for.” Kiran grunted in her ear. “You might get it!” he said increasing his speed.

“SO MUCH FORCE! GO HARDER! I HAVE BEEN NAUGHTY UUHHHH!!”

The kitsune moaned with a dumb smile on her face as she felt another orgasm ripple through her body.

Kiran grunted as he felt his climax approaching, and with one final thrust, he buried deep inside of her as he came. Selkie screamed in ecstasy, her toes curling as her vision went white, feeling her womb being filled with Kiran’s seed. She went limp, overwhelmed by her rocking orgasm, and Kiran pulled off, making his load gush out of her entrance and pour down on the grass. It joined the growing puddle of all their previous rounds.

“So...much…” Selkie managed to say in between breaths before Kiran went at it again, this time aiming for her ass.

\---

“AHH! OH GODS!”

Selkie couldn’t help herself but moan as Kiran pressed her head against the wall of the sauna. her tongue tasted the wood as her cheek was pressed against the surface while he thrust wildly inside her from behind. Propping one of her legs up, he could feel her hot entrance tremble every time he pushed himself deeper inside of her.

Without warning, she started shaking as she came, prompting him to pull out and shower her rear with his seed. His cum almost felt cold against her hot skin, spraying the walls and the ground as Selkie dropped on her knees, the heat of the sauna and the post-orgasm causing her head to feel dizzy. Yet the game was still far from over. Turning around, she started cleaning up Kiran’s cock, sucking and licking him to the very last drop.

\----

All these exploints had a toll on him. Kiran ended up more tired than usual, often dozing off during the day in an attempt to recover from Selkie’s insatiable desires.

He woke up from one of his afternoon naps feeling wet around his legs. Opening his eyes, he noticed a figure moving under the sheets of his bed. Lifting up the covers, he found Selkie licking and kissing his fully erect cock. Kiran locked eyes with the kitsune.

“Really? Again?” asked deadpanned Kiran.

“Come on! It’s only the fifth time this week! Let me have some fun and I’ll leave you in peace for the rest of the day, Ok?” She said while her hands stroke his cock, spreading her spit all along while licking the tip.

“Uhg, fine.” Said Kiran trying to hide his moans of pleasure from her.

Selkie didn’t indulge any further: she started jerking him off with vigorous speed while sucking on his balls, making Kiran bit his lips for pleasure. After tasting and licking his ball sack she moved her focus to licking the tip, while her hands worked in unison to milk him dry.

Kiran was a state of intense pleasure, almost painful, which only grew as Selkie pulled off her kimono and wrapped her soft breasts around his cock. He could feel her squeezed them with her arms around his member, leaving out just the tip, which was at the mercy of Selkie’s mouth. Minutes seemed hours for Kiran as he was assaulted by a wave of pleasure that was quickly bringing him to his climax.

“I-I’m gonna!” Kiran’s plea died in his throat as Selkie stopped and pulled off, leaving his cock covered in spit to the cold air.

“Whelp, that was nice.” Selkie said pulling off. “I have duties to attend to, so I’mma head out.” she said leaving the bed and a shocked Kiran all by himself.

“Sorry, but I wasn’t satisfied enough to continue.” she winked at him.

Of course, this part of the game. Selkie knew that if Kiran came right there and then, they would not have played for the rest of the week. Buuuut, if he was begging for her to continue from where they interrupted, she wouldn’t technically be breaking her promise. And so she was slowly walking away from the bed, swinging her hips wildly, waiting for Kiran to beg her to stay and finish.

What she was not expecting was Kiran’s figure looming over her, grabbing her hips and pushing her on the bed, face down. Selkie’s eyes widened as her face met the sheets of the bed, the hands of the summoner grabbing her hips as she could feel him readjusting himself on top of her.

“Fine. You wanna be satisfied?” said Kiran frustrated. He lifted her skirt, finding she wasn’t wearing panties. It gave him more time to line up and push his cock against her entrance, filling her insides. Selkie howled as he went all in.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!!”

“I’ll make you satisfied.” Said Kiran as he started thrusting with force inside of her, his hips moving with might, making sure to hit her as deep as possible. Selkie moaned loudly, her eyes rolling in her skull as she bate the sheets of the bed.

“GODDDSSS, GNNN LIKE THAT! FILL ME UP DADDY!”

SMACK!

“I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!” said Kiran with anger, again slapping her ass.

SMACK!

“GNNHHH BUT YOU ARE SHHHO STRHONGH!”

SMACK!

“AHND YOU ALWAHYS FILL ME UP SWOH MUCH!”

SMACK! SMACK!

“I LHOWE WHEN YOU CUM SHO MUCH IN MY THUMMY!” Selkie moaned with her tongue out.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Gods, do you even hear yourself?” said Kiran moving his leg so he could pound her deeper. With one hand still firmly grasping her hip, he pulled her tail with the other as his cock started drilling her insides as if it was a piston. Selkie moaned without care, shaking and squirming completely drunk in pleasure, her mind only focused on Kiran’s cock.

“IloveyourcockIloveyourcockILOVEYOURCOCKILOVEYOURCOCKILOVEYOURCOCK!! I LOVE DADDY’S CHAAAAAWK!” she screamed in delight. Kiran grunted in response and pushed her head against the pillow as he pulled out and re-entered inside without slowing down.

“YEEAHHHHHSSSSSHHH! I AM SHUCH A NAUWGHTY GIRL, PLWEASE PUNISH ME!” Selkie moaned biting the pillow, her cum dripping down her legs for the innumerable times she already came.

“Jesus, how can someone dumb like you have such a good fucking pussy?!” Kiran moaned, feeling his climax approaching.

“FILL ME UP! GIMME SO MUCH BAWBIES!”

“NOT THIS TIME!!” Kiran said pulling out his cock and cumming on her back, staining her red dress with white spots while the fox-girl came at the same time, squirting all over the bed. Selkie felt her knees weak and stood with her rear in the air, feeling her juices dripping down her legs. Kiran fell back, exhausted and covered in sweat. He laid on his back, feeling sleepy after such a wild ride. But his peace lasted short, feeling Selkie with her hands already around his cock.

“Selkie. You can’t be serious.” said Kiran exasperated.

“Oooh come on? Can’t we play a little moooore? Pleaseeeee?” asked Selkie still completely lust-driven. She leaned into him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she started licking and kissing Kiran’s neck. Her hand lowered towards his half-soft cock, stroking it slowly.

“I promise I’ll be a good girl, daddy.” she whispered. “I’ll be daddy’s good girl~~”

She whispered in his ear as her stokes kept getting more fierce and faster. The summoner grunted as she started biting softly his earlobe.

“ Can we please go another round, pretty pleaseee?”

I’ll be nice, I swear. You can do to me whatever you want, daaaaaddy.”

Kiran felt his cock spring back to live, bigger than ever, and cursed himself for having this kink.


	2. Bridal Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran has a rough and quick session with Bride Fjorm.

SLAP SLAP SLAP 

  
  


“Ah! Ah! Ahww! G-Gods yes!”

The moans of Fjorm echoed in the summoner’s room as Kiran thrust from behind, her shoes scraping the ground every time he went in, his pants hitting her naked rear as he filled her insides with his cock, holding tight her hips with his hands. Fjorm arms rested on the bed, gripping the sheets for dear life as she felt her core being ravaged. 

“Gods...so tight…” Kiran muttered in a whisper, biting his lips as his cock buried itself inside her warm pussy. 

“Ngh--H-harder!” Fjorm pleaded keeping her eyes shut. 

Her giant skirt was abandoned on the ground alongside her panties, leaving only her with her long stockings and shoes as she was mercilessly pounded from behind. Her dress was pulled down, showing her breasts bouncing at every push. Sweat ran down her chin and fell on the bed joining the other stains that decorated the sheets. 

The bride of Nifl was consuming a brief encounter with the summoner, an event she had experienced for a while now and it had grown to be quite common. This time around they had to be quick sadly, for Kiran had a meeting in half an hour.

Being in a rush, they had wasted little time in foreplay and went straight into the main dish, with Kiran just unzipping his pants to fish out his cock and Fjorm pulling down her skirt to make it easier access. Since then it’s been 10 minutes of unrestrained sex, with their clothes slowly getting undone as their lust built up. 

Fjorm could hear him moan and grunt as his nails dig deep inside her waist, as his speed increased after every thrust. The feeling of doing something so rush, so risky, was adding a new layer in the pleasure that she didn’t expect. 

“I love you! I love you!!!” she moaned in delight as his cock reached her deepest parts, making her legs shaky. She spread them a little more, resting her cheek on the bed as she kept being hammered. Her fingers lowered down, rubbing her clit to bring her closer to the climax. 

The summoner leaned closer to her, kissing her neck as he wrapped the other arm around her waist. Fjorm looked at the roof, pleasure building inside of her making her mind foggy, her only focus the summoner’s cock as it violated with force every spot of her hot sex. 

“So good! I-I never would have imagined such pleasure…” 

SMACK 

A loud slap on her rear made the princess yelp in surprise, the pain mixing with the pleasure as the summoner’s thrusts increased. 

“Ghn! I love your voice!” said Kiran kissing her neck.

Fjorm pant as the echoes of their waist clashing was filling her ears.

“A-Again!” she muttered in embarrassment. 

SMACK!

“AH!” she moaned aloud, her eyes closed as she savored the stingy feeling sparkling her ass. 

SMACK! 

“AH! YES!” she shook her head, her nails digging deep into the sheets of the bed.

The summoner didn’t know how much longer he could last. The moans, the pleasure, all were mixing together, bringing him on the verge of climax. 

“Fjorm! I-I don’t know how much I can--! Where--”

“Inside! Fill me inside Kiran!” Fjorm begged. Her hand started rubbing her sex faster, juices squirting as his cock kept pounding her. 

“Give it to me! Give to me! Make me pregnant! Breed me!” she shouted completely lost in lust. 

“FUCK ME LIKE THIS EVERY DAY UNTIL I’M STUFFED! KNOCK ME UP!

GIVE ME A CHILD!”

Kiran shouted and with one final grunt he buried his cock deep inside her pussy, pumping loads and loads of semen inside of her. 

“I LOOOOOOOVVVEEE YOUUUUUU NNHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” Fjorm squealed as she buried her face in the sheets of the bed as she came hard, her pussy squirting as it was pressed down by Kiran’s cock. Her walls were coated in hot white, filling her until it was dripping out. 

Kiran shook a couple of times as he came, and finally, he pulled off with a low groan, dropping down on the bed exhausted. 

Fjorm was left with her rear in the air, watching his cum drip down from her snatch with a dumb joyful expression. 

“Shoo much..” 

With the few forces she had, she crawled on top of him, resting her head on his chest as she breathed. His hand caressed a chunk of her blonde hair, making her smile in her half-asleep state. She raised her head to meet his gaze and gave him a long kiss. 

“Did you like it?” he asked with tenderness.

“Very.” she kissed him again. 

“I love you.” she said as she wrapped around his body, brushing her cheek against his chest.

“I love you too.” he replied hugging her tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed/ if you have suggestions on how could I improve


End file.
